


Getting Lost Somewhere

by 25_kitkat



Category: Voltron: Legendary Defender
Genre: Fluff, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-09-30
Updated: 2017-09-30
Packaged: 2019-01-07 07:47:24
Rating: Not Rated
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 151
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12228618
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/25_kitkat/pseuds/25_kitkat
Summary: Work in progress... feedback would be appreciated lolFeel free to comment suggestions for what happens next.





	Getting Lost Somewhere

 

“Dammit, Lance!” Keith yelled, his annoyance echoing through the complex system of air vents. “I told you this was a bad idea.” 

“Relax Samurai, I’ve got this.” Lance grinned, proceeding forward, only to almost fall face first down a vertical vent, not even a tick later. “Lance watch out!” Keith yelps, lurching forward, he grabs the Blue Paladins legs, stopping him from a painful fall. “Okay…maybe I don’t got this.” He grumbles, situating himself back on the solid vent floor. 

“You’re such an idiot, why did I even agree to this” Keith mumbles, sitting back and brushing his disheveled hair away from his face. Stupid Lance and his stupid plans, and even stupider pretty face. This is all his fault, Keith thinks. I could be training right now, but no, Lance and his perfect smile, asking for his help. Keith scowls. 

“Whats wrong with your face, Mullet Man.” Lance snorts,


End file.
